The present invention relates to a display driver and an electro-optical device.
A liquid-crystal display panel of a liquid-crystal display device comprises a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels such that each pixel is connected to scan lines of the plurality of scan lines and data lines of the plurality of data lines. A data driver supplies drive voltages corresponding to display data through the data lines to the pixels connected to scan lines that have been selected by a scan driver.
The data driver sequentially fetches display data that is input serially in pixel units, into a data latch based on a shift clock. The data driver drives the data lines, based on display data for one horizontal scan that has been fetched into the data latch.